Fantasmas del pasado
by Hessefan
Summary: No quería repetir la historia, eso le había dicho Grisha, así que quedaba en Carla mantener la boca cerrada respecto a la verdad: que sí había humanidad tras esas enormes murallas en las que vivían encerrados.


**Fantasmas del pasado**  
_Hessefan_

* * *

**Disclaimer**: Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece, todo de su autor: Hajime Isayama.  
**Extensión**: 1000 palabras aproximadamente.  
**Prompt**: 11. Fantasmas.  
**Notas**: Otra de las parejas propuestas por _Bella_ en mi _fanpage_. Es muy sencillo porque ni la pareja ni el prompt me inspiraron tanto, pero espero que les guste, y muchas gracias por pasarse a leer.

* * *

Cuando Carla se enteró de la verdad, volaron vasos, platos y algún que otro mueble pequeño. Grisha aguantó con estoicismo la furia de la mujer, esperó a que ella descargara su ira para serenarla y explicarle lo que hasta entonces le había ocultado.

Nadie puede detener a una mujer cuando a esta se le mete una idea en la cabeza; astuta, y sin necesidad de otra cosa que ganarse su confianza, esa tarde había robado la llave y bajó al sótano con sigilo. Así había descubierto parte del pasado de la persona que amaba.

Se preguntó hasta qué punto Grisha le había mentido, si a ocultar se le puede tildar de tal. Se preguntó, hasta qué punto conocía en verdad al padre de su propio hijo. Lo cierto es que a veces no alcanzamos a descubrirnos a nosotros mismos, por ende, es muy difícil leer a los demás.

—Vas a despertar a Eren. —Había sido el pobre intento del hombre por calmarla, pero ella permaneció con esa expresión de furia insondable y odio malsano, una mirada que Eren heredaría de ella.

Cuando lo consiguió, le pidió que se sentara, estaba dispuesto a responder las preguntas. No solo aquella sobre la enigmática foto de Dina y Zeke, a decir verdad, luego de escuchar el relato de su marido, el detalle de que ya había estado casado y que ya había formado familia, era irrelevante ante las revelaciones.

Grisha sabía que podía confiar en ella, que guardaría silencio y que no necesitaba siquiera explicarle lo peligroso que era para todos si se le ocurría ventilar siquiera lo más mínimo de lo que le había contado.

No quería repetir la historia, eso le había dicho Grisha, así que quedaba en Carla mantener la boca cerrada respecto a la verdad: que sí había humanidad tras esas enormes murallas en las que vivían encerrados.

De golpe, escuchar a Grisha hablando sobre su difunta esposa y su hijo abandonado, Carla dejó de sentir furia para dar paso a la empatía. Podía ver en los ojos del hombre mucho dolor y arrepentimiento.

—Por eso tienes pesadillas —murmuró ella, soltando ese suspiro que tenía atorado. Fue como liberar de una vez por todas el odio que la consumía—. Por eso a veces hablas solo.  
—¿Hablo solo? —Grisha parpadeó, pero si lo reflexionaba un poco encontraba cierta verdad. Tendía a hablar en sueños e incluso a fantasmas de su pasado, su presente y su futuro.  
—Sí. No sé con qué o con quién lo haces, pero le hablas a alguien, a veces le pides perdón. —Carla bajó la vista al suelo, apesadumbrada—. En otras ocasiones te he escuchado decir "no puedo hacerlo".  
—Y a pesar de todo… —terció él con cierta gracia y descreimiento—, ¿qué haces al lado de un loco?  
—Yo amo a ese loco —aseguró ella, apretando con furia la falda, casi clavándose las uñas en los muslos—. ¿Quién puede hablar de sanidad en un mundo tan alienante? ¿No es lo que me dices?  
—Lo siento, Carla —fue sincero, los ojos húmedos del hombre hablaban de auténtica honestidad—; si te he ocultado todo esto es por ti… no quería involucrarte.  
—Lamento haber hurgado entre tus cosas —miró hacia un costado, en el fondo no lo lamentaba—, pero sentía que me ocultabas algo.  
—A ti nunca se te escapa nada —terció con una ligera sonrisa, en contraste con la lágrima que, prendida de su pestaña, finalmente descendió.  
—Si te soy sincera —espetó cerrando los ojos y cruzándose de brazos—, creo que hubiera preferido enterarme de que tenías otra o algo más común.  
—¿De veras sospechabas eso? —La sonrisa fue un hecho, levantó una mano y trató de acariciarle el pelo, pero Carla hizo un movimiento, como si quisiera apartarse de él y recordarle que aún seguía molesta.  
—Muy lejos de mis suposiciones no estaba.  
—Nunca amé a una mujer como te amo a ti, Carla —le reprochó—; siento que la vida me dio una nueva oportunidad. No está en mis planes echarlo a perder.  
—Es difícil creerte después de…  
—Por favor… —Sabía que la mujer era obstinada, otras de las características que Eren adquiriría de ella—. Te lo oculté porque era difícil de explicar. No siento vergüenza, ni me arrepiento de haber tenido familia allá. Te lo hubiera contado tarde o temprano.  
—No más secretos —aseveró ella con una mirada gélida.  
—Ya no más, Carla —aseguró él arrodillándose a sus pies como si le estuviera rogando implícitamente piedad. Luego, colocó la cabeza en la falda de ella, como un niño pequeño que necesita el consuelo de su madre.

En ese punto, Carla dio el brazo a torcer; le costó, pero logró posar una de las manos sobre la cabellera de su marido y efectuar una ligera caricia confortante; lo sentía llorar y por ese detalle imaginaba que su dolor era inmenso. ¿Quién era ella para cuestionárselo?

—A veces siento que no tengo un hijo, que tengo dos —bromeó Carla, era algo que solía decirle a Grisha cuando se ponía en modo caprichoso. Logró su cometido, porque él echó a reír, sin defenderse de tal agravio.  
—En ese caso, creo que sería bueno que me lleves a la cama —dijo tomando distancia de ella para pararse. La tomó de la mano y la levantó de la silla—. Ya es tarde, vamos a dormir.

Eso hicieron, pero tardaron en conciliar el sueño. Ambos miraban el techo del cuarto sumidos en hondas reflexiones. En algún momento Grisha se quedó dormido; trabajaba demasiado y tenía muchos pacientes, así que no era raro que sucumbiera pese a todas las preocupaciones.

Ella estiró una mano y tomó la de él cuando comenzó a tener pesadillas. También era algo común, y cuando ocurría Carla tendía a despertarlo o a acunarlo entre sus brazos. Lo hizo, porque sabía que eso tranquilizaría al hombre. Lo cobijó bajo su ala hasta que los lamentos de Grisha cesaron, al menos por esa noche.

Carla podía ser terca e impetuosa, pero había tomado la irrevocable determinación de amar a su familia, así fuera imperfecta. No era la clase de muer que permitiría tal opresión, el pasado del hombre que amaba no la condicionaría.

Carla era mucho más fuerte de lo que su marido sospechaba. Seguiría firme, contra viento y marea, en pos de mantener a su familia en pie. Le inquietaba el futuro, pero tampoco era la clase de mujer que se dejaba dominar por miedos. Algo que, con el tiempo, Eren también heredaría.

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

**28 de septiembre de 2019**  
**Ciudad Evita, Buenos Aires, Argentina**


End file.
